


How to befriend the popular guy

by Carokation



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benji is new in the states, Ethan is popular, Highschool AU, M/M, Senior year, young Benji and Ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carokation/pseuds/Carokation
Summary: When socially awkward Benjamin starts at a new school in the states, he wants to make a fresh start and do anything better than in his last school, where he had been bullied for being a nerd.To prevent that from happening again, he made some lists.The most important step in his plan, to make friends with a popular guy and thus avoid being labelled a loser, might be achievable much sooner than he ever anticipated. Quite dangerously so.
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	How to befriend the popular guy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes about the american high school environment. I´m from Germany and our system is a bit different, so just bear with me ;). Or write in the comments when you find something wrong, so I can correct it :). Enjoy!

After having been mobbed in his old school because he apparently was too much of a “nerd”, Benjamin Dunn was a touch nervous about starting his first day of senior year in an entire new school, Chestnut High. It wasn´t the reason for the school change though. His father had gotten a new job over the pond, so here he was now, not having any say in the matter. While he was more than happy leaving his old school behind, he did miss Great Britain and the little county they were from and even some of the few people he had a good relationship with. The only good thing was that his mother was coming with them too, despite the growing tensions in the relationship of her and his dad (well, dad was quite difficult at times, so he wasn´t that surprised).

Driving in the student parking lot, where most of the spots where already occupied, he was starting to feel a little anxious. He never had been good at starts, often appearing as awkward as he tended to speak way too much when he was nervous. Which hadn´t ended too well in his last school. 

This time, he promised himself as he left his car, he would do everything so much better. This time, he wouldn´t make mistakes like joining the most unpopular club for instance or befriend the “losers”, making him a target, too. This time, he would befriend at least one of the popular guys in school. Anyone of them would do, really. Giving that he was a white sheet here, that couldn´t be so hard, could it? 

Walking through the entrance, Benjamin looked around to see if there was any clue as where to find the administrations without using the printed map in his bag (number five of the points in his not-to-do! list). No such luck. There was a big stairway right in front of him, though, where most of the pupils were going up. He decided to just go with the flow for now, maybe he would see where he had to go up there easier. When he was up the first level, the floor was going all around the central, gallery-like. Choosing the left turn, he walked slowly, trying to read all the little door signs in passing. Other pupils where rushing past him, some bumping into his shoulders, getting annoyed at him slowing them down. He tried not to mind them. 

“Teachers room”, “Mr. Hunley’s office”, he read, remembering that the latter was the headmaster of the school. Then he saw the sign he was looking for. He stopped in his tracts, happy to have made it so far without checking the map. Sadly, someone must´ve walked right behind him, now bumping into him with so much force that he lost his balance. Flailing his arms widely, he lost the battle against gravity, crashing unceremoniously on the floor and hitting his head painfully. So much for making a good first impression, he thought bitterly, pressing his lips together against the pain he felt blooming onto his forehead. 

“Oh no, I´m so sorry!”, the guy who had bumped into him cried out, grasping his arm to help him stand up (point number one: don´t be the guy who needs help!!). 

Standing on his feet, Benjamin turned around slowly, frantically thinking of a not-a-nerd answer to give and coming up shortly when he took sight of the notoriously good-looking guy now standing in front of him. “That´s the one you need to befriend!” was all his brain was screaming to him, leaving his mouth hanging open, which probably made him look like a total dork. Closing it quickly, he was solved from his problem what to say when the black-haired beau noticed his head bump and remorsefully repeated his apology, in the same breath gracefully offering to show him to the school doctor (so much for not looking like the new kid). 

When Benjamin didn´t come up with an answer within a second, still staring at him dumbly, the guy took this as approval and just hooked his arms with him, dragging him along the hallway with him. Benjamin wondered if he could count him as friend for that, rather liking the thought. That guy was definitely of the popular kind, given the way he looked… 

“Oh, I´m Ethan by the way,” popular guy told him, in next second asking “and who are you?”, smiling at him like he actually cared. “Benjamin Dunn,” he answered automatically, still overwhelmed by his awesome looks. “Nice to meet you,” Ethan said good-humouredly, slowing down before what looked like a crowded janitor´s office, door wide open. 

“Uhm, didn´t you want to go for the doctor?” Benjamin asked. “Oh, that´s alright, Luther´s the man for everything, doctor, janitor, you name it. If you need something, you can always ask him. He´s also my godfather,” he added proudly. Benjamin felt a tiny pang of envy upon hearing the warmth in Ethan´s voice – obviously Ethan was very close to this man, while he himself didn´t even possessed a godfather and the relationship towards his own father was strained at best. 

Then he blinked and took in the sight of the impressive looking big man which was busy repairing something electrical laying on his desk. Hearing their approach, he looked up from his task, smiling warmly at his godchild before assessing them quickly. 

“What happened?” he asked, focussing his gaze on Benjamin´s forehead. “I crashed into him, he hit his head on the floor,” Ethan summed up, still sounding rather guilty. Benjamin blushed, it sounded like a breath could knock him over. Even more since Ethan wasn´t exactly the tallest guy on earth. But Luther didn´t seem to be surprised at all. He quickly laid aside his repairing tools and stood up, taking a closer look at him. 

“That bump looks nasty, you might have a concussion,” the janitor turned doctor stated worriedly, glancing into his eyes. “I´m Luther, by the way, happy to meat you,” he smiled kindly at him. Benjamin was touched by his concern, but starting to feel nervous, he wasn´t really comfortable with people standing that close to him and Ethan was still hooked up with him (not that he minded that much), a very present existence at his side. The first bell rang outside, nearly making him jump, but Luther and Ethan both just ignored it.

“Have you asked him if he feels dizzy?” Luther stepped a small step backwards as if feeling his nervousness, turning towards Ethan. The latter grimaced remorsefully, looking worriedly at Benjamin once more. In fact, they both looked at him now questioningly. “Just a tiny bit,” the blonde admitted under their combined stares.

“Oh, boy!” Luther sighted. “Sit here, I will go and fetch some stuff,” he commanded the boys, pointing them towards two seats in a corner of the room, one of which was covered with books and papers. 

Offering the free chair to Benjamin, who sat down hesitantly, Ethan grabbed the stack of books off the other chair, dumping them on the next best available space. Settling down right beside him, but at an angle so he could face him, Ethan turned back to him with a charming smile, showing his admirably white teeth. 

“So, you´re new to Chestnut High, right? When did you come to the states?” he asked, obviously having picked up on his British accent. 

“Um, about two weeks ago. My dad´s fault, he just got a new job over ‘ere,” he explained, dropping the “h” like he sometimes did when he was nervous, smiling a little in return. 

“Well, then I´ll have to thank him for bringing you here,” Ethan stated, bestowing him with another bright and yet kind of mischievous smile. 

Benjamin smiled nervously, internally freaking out. Did Ethan really just flirt with him or was he just kidding around?! Much more likely the latter, but he couldn´t help the spark of excitement he felt.

“Uhm, I wouldn´t do that. He´s better left alone”, he said, trying to make it sound like a joke. Ethan just rose an eyebrow at that, looking at him questioningly as if waiting for a further explanation. 

Thankfully, Benjamin was rescued that by Luther´s return. The big man stopped in front of Benji, giving him a cloth containing a cooling pad. 

“Press this on your forehead,” he told him, “it will reduce the swelling. And if your dizziness gets any stronger, let someone drive you to a doctor,” he added with a firm but kind voice. 

“I´ll do it,” Ethan offered at once, Hollywood smile on, “just tell me when it gets worse!” 

Benjamin smiled gratefully at him, holding the cool pad against his skin. He didn´t even know if they had any classes together though. Ethan seemed to think along the same lines, taking out his phone and asking him to exchange numbers, “just in case”. 

Benjamin readily switched numbers with him, not expecting anything to come out of it, though. Ethan was obviously way out of his league and certainly just being so friendly out of guilt and to show good manners in front of his godfather, right?

When the second bell rang, marking the start of the first hour, Benjamin was reminded of not only being late on his first day, but also of still not having picked up his timetable from the student administration. Biting his lip nervously, he quickly stood up. Maybe a little too quickly, making him sway a little from the black spots he was seeing momentarily. 

“Whoa, careful!” Luther said, while Ethan grabbed his arm to stabilize him (not that it was necessary any longer after three seconds). “Keep an eye on him,” Luther told Ethan, before he shooed them out, indicating they should get to their homerooms asap. 

“Come on, we will get your timetable,” Ethan good-humouredly said to him, guessing correctly the reason why he stopped in front of the administration earlier. “Uhm, that´s nice of you, but you are already late. Won´t you get into trouble?” Benjamin frowned.

Ethan made a dismissive gesture. “Nah, my homeroom teacher is pretty chill. Besides, I have the perfect apology,” he added, gesturing towards Benjamin´s head bump, which he was still cooling. 

“Yeah, right,” Benjamin said, still a little flustered and hoping he didn´t blush any more.

Getting his timetable thankfully went off quickly and both of them got slips for being late to show their respective home teachers. “Let me see,” Ethan eagerly snatched the paper out of Benjamin´s hand, as soon as they were out of the office. 

“We have nearly the same classes and our homeroom is the same, too!” Ethan called out, smiling at him broadly, which did affect him more than he dared to admit after meeting him just minutes ago for the first time. The smile, not the fact that they were sharing so many classes. Although that too caused a feeling of excitement if he was being honest. 

“Cool,” he smiled back shyly, letting Ethan hook him under like he was his best buddy already. Which, of course, led to another bush he couldn´t quite hide, but hopefully Ethan wouldn´t notice because now they were on their way to the homeroom, Ethan concentrating on the way in front of him. 

Getting there, they slowed down in front of the already closed door. Ethan let go of him to open the door, but let him enter first, being the gentlemen that he apparently was. 

Entering the homeroom, everyone looked at him, making his hands get sweaty from nervousness. He would get through this, he reminded himself, seeking eye contact with the teacher, a friendly enough looking woman, who looked around 40 years old. 

“Hi, I´m Benjamin Dunn, the new student, I´m sorry I´m late,” he said, handing her the form paper from administration he was told to give his homeroom teacher as well as the slip for being late. 

“Oh, don´t worry dear, I won´t reprimand a new student on their first day. I´m Mrs. Whetley, welcome at Chestnut High!” she smiled at him warmly. 

“You, on the other hand,” she sternly turned to Ethan at that, who had stepped in behind Benjamin, just closing the door, “I told you at the end of last schoolyear in no uncertain terms that you can´t keep being late at any other day, so I hope you have a very good reason for it!”

The classroom snickered lightly at that, apparently Ethan was a bit of a rule-breaker, but a polite one, going by the fact that there was no real heat behind the teacher´s words.

“Actually, I have,” Ethan smiled bridely at her, standing there as relaxed as if he was in his living room and not in school, being late. 

Oh no, now the whole class was going to know about his stupid accident, making him a loser from day one, Benjamin thought worriedly. He had the cooling pad hidden behind his back, but wasn´t sure how bad the bruise on his forehead looked. Quite recognisable, given by the not-so-subtle stares the other pupils were still giving him, quietly whispering among themselves. 

“I didn´t look where I was going and ran right into Benjamin here. Being the formidable model student I am, I insisted to give him a little tour of the school and accompany him to the administration,” he told smoothly, showing her the slip. The class snickered again. Mrs. Whetley sighted, unimpressed, but let it go, gesturing for them to find seats.

That actually didn´t sounded half as bad, Benjamin thought impressed, hiding a smile, meanwhile looking around for empty tables. There was just one left in the second row, both chairs free. So, he would share a table with Ethan. He didn´t knew if he should be glad or rather scared by that, but nonetheless made his way over, followed by Ethan, glad that he wasn´t forced to further introduce himself. Mrs. Whetley really seemed pretty cool.


End file.
